


Antes do Inverno chegar

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Randa fala demais...





	Antes do Inverno chegar

No momento que elas chegaram Myranda tirou suas roupas bem rápido e pulou dentro da cachoeira, Mya estava fazendo o mesmo, só demorando mais por causa do tempo que levava para desamarrar os nós que mantinham suas botas no lugar. Mas Alayne estava parada.

"Vamos Alayne, se você não entrar agora você vai se arrepender" Myranda disse.

"Eu não acho que é uma boa idéia" Alayne disse.

"Mya empurra ela na água"

A garota pareceu tão assustada por um segundo que Mya teve que rir.

"Não se preocupe Alayne, eu não vou fazer isso. Mas ela está certa sabe, esse provavelmente vai ser um dos últimos dias ensolarados em muito tempo, é capaz até de a cachoeira congelar no próximo inverno, você deveria aproveitar"

"Tá" Alayne disse e começou a desabotoar o vestido, até ficar só com as roupas de baixo.

Alayne obviamente era uma garota bonita, qualquer um com olhos em bom funcionamento podia ver isso, mas havia uma diferença entre achar uma pessoas esteticamente bonita e achar uma pessoa atraente. E naquele momento ficou claro que para Mya a outra garota se encaixava na segunda categoria.

Ela deve ter encarando demais porque a garota perguntou :

"Mya, está tudo bem?" disse Alayne.

"Sim, vamos entrar" ela disse e deu um longo mergulho se sentindo um tanto culpada.

Mya sempre achou um tanto deplorável homens ficarem tendo pensamentos luxuriosos sobre garotas que mal tinham começado a receber o seu sangramento mensal. A diferença de idade delas não era tão grande mas ainda assim era um tanto embaraçoso perceber que só era necessário a filha do Lorde Protetor tirar um pouco de roupa para deixa-la em um estado semelhante.

.

.

.

O resto do pequeno passeio foi bom, elas nadaram por cerca de duas horas, depois comeram frutos pegos na hora das arvores que cresciam por perto. Mya acompanhou as garotas até os Portões da Lua e foi para o seu quarto perto dos estábulos, e achou que só veria Alayne na manhã seguinte quando fosse a hora de leva-la de volta para o Ninho da Águia, mas pouco após ter escurecido ela ouviu uma batida na porta e quando abriu Alayne estava do outro lado.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa ?”

“Não, eu apenas queria te ver, posso entrar ?”

“Claro”

Mya fechou a porta e notou que Alayne parecia um tanto nervosa, as mãos dela estavam tremendo e ela estava um tanto corada.

“O que você está pensando ?”

“Apenas numa conversa que eu e Randa tivemos após retornarmos do passeio”

“E sobre o que foi essa conversa ?”

“Randa me contou que após o seu relacionamento com Mychel Redford ter acabado você teve um envolvimento com uma das empregadas do castelo”

“Randa fala demais”

“Quer dizer que não é verdade ?”

“Não, é verdade”

“Certo, hoje quando nós estávamos na cachoeira eu notei você olhando pra mim, o tipo de olhar que geralmente me faz sentir bem desconfortável, mas-“

“Olha eu sinto muito, foi inapropriado e eu juro que eu n-“

“Não jure nada, me deixe terminar”

“Certo”

“Geralmente olharem daquele tipo fazem com que eu me sinta desconfortável, mas não com você, eu gostei que você estivesse olhando para mim daquele jeito, me fez sentir bonita”

“Você é bonita”

“E me fez sentir feliz, que não é algo que eu sinto com muita frequência”

Mya não soube o que dizer, antes dela encontrar as palavras Alayne se aproximou, colocou suas mãos que ainda estavam tremendo no pescoço de Mya e a beijou.

O beijo foi lento e perfeito, do tipo que você perde, tanto que Mya só foi notar que elas tinham ido pra cama quando as mãos de Alayne começaram a desabotoar os botões do seu vestido.

“Você tem certeza que você quer isso ?”

“Sim”

“Porque ?”

"Por causa do que você me disse na cachoeira, porque o inverno está vindo, então eu vou tentar aproveitar o pouco de verão que me resta"


End file.
